Digimon Fantasy! Vacation to California!!
by KDigital
Summary: PG-13 for swearing and some other stuff. Not really bad. As usual notepad messed it up! By Tues I should have fixed it, If not I will get to it during the weeend!


1¾ « ( - - - - - 

1¾Digi-Fantasy, A Digimon fanfiction by KDigital

Okay guys! Here I am back again writing more stuff for ff.net! Just to let you all know the incedent between Mako V (who changed pennames) have solved this whole situation (if you don't know what I'm talking about then you might as well forget it) he/she (I still don't know so nyah =P) replied to my e-mail and forgave me. 

I'm writing this on my old OLD laptop (that still runs windows 3.1, it's my dad's) so it dosn't have spell check (or at least I don't know about it) so if ya see some errors, please forgive me and after i have this uploded, I'll have DSL (yay!).

So anyways, on with the show and if you have any ideas for future DF fics, please e-mil them to me (look at my profile to get my e-mail, I'm not just giving it out (lotsa pplz have a price on my head that I can't. By the way, it's a figure of speech, I hope *gulp* uhh hehe ^_^;

If this idea has been used please try to give me a better one!!

*NOTE*- This fic does contain some light but nothing severe yaoi and possibly tatio, if you have been living in a well for twenty years than yaoi and tatio is male/male love. If you think this is sick perverted or disgusting then just know, you have been warned. it's not severe in the first few chapters but it might get heavier in the later chapters. There's also some adult themes and cussing in this fic, but nothing you've probobly never seen before if you read fics often. Even if you don't you can still adjust (makes himself sound like complete idiot) uh heheh ^_^.

CAST:

Mimi

Izzy

Tai

Matt

Kari

T.K.

Sora

Joe

Ken

Yolei

Bill (My fanfiction character, he represents me sometimes ^_^)

Jory (one of my friends nicknames, he helped me write this fic, he's going to signup for ff.net as soon as he can get his new laptop back)

DF One: Vacation to CA.

Riiiiinnngggggggggggg!

Davis awoke with a scare. 

"Hello?" he said into the receiver, groggily.

"Hey! Davis! It's me Tai!" 

"Oh..." Davis muttered. "Hey!"

"Hey, Davis! Don't you remember our trip with Bill? We leave in an hour!"

Davis looked at his clock "Four O'clock!!!" Davis rushed out of his bed and into his living room.

Nobody was around. "Okay, Tai I'll meet you on the first level of my apartment in twenty minutes!"

"Ok." Replied Tai.

{ 20 Minutes Later }

"Where is that dolt! We've been waiting on him forever!" Davis came running out of the elevator.

"Sorry guys! I lost some of my CD's last night and I had to find them!"

Tai made a scarcastic face. "Well, just hurry up and get your stuff in the car so we can get going!"

Davis piled his bags in the back and jumped in the backseat.

*At Odiba Airport*

"Hey Bill, do you think that we could get something to eat? I'm so hungry!" Jory wined.

"Dude, we like just ate 3 hours ago, you can't be hungry already!" Bill shot back.

Bill looked down the concourse and saw Davis, Tai, Matt, and Mimi running toward them.

"Hey Bill!" Mimi yelled. "Sorry we're late, but we got cought in some traffic."

Mimi threw her arms around Bill in a tight embrace. "Haven't seen you in ages! Glad you invited us on this trip, It'll be great!" 

Bill flushed red "Uh hehe... It's nothing , really."

"Hey Jory! Me and Izzy are here too!" 

Joe came into view holdng Izzy's hand. 

"Hey, so you guys finally got together!" Jory said.

Bill hit Jory in the arm hard.

"Ow!" Jory yelled in pain.

"So is everyone here?" Bill asked.

They all nodded.

"So let's get the f*** going!" Jory added.

"Jory shut up, people are staring!"

"Oh sorry.." 

"So guys, here's the tickets, find your seat and if you don't like it then switch with someone who dosn't like thier seat either."

The seating arrangements were like this-

From left to right,

Jory, TK, Kari

Mimi, Bill, Davis, Ken (Davis and Ken sharing a seat)

Behind them-

From Left to Right-

Izzy, Joe, Sora

Tai, Matt, Yolei

"I'm fine with it" Mimi said.

"Great!" TK and Kari chirped.

"Oh my." Jory moaned.

"Uhhh.. Fine with me" Ken punched in.

"If it's ok with Ken" Davis replied.

"I like it!" Joe and Izzy charmed.

"As long as I have a book." Sora added in dissapointment.

"Yeahoo!" Yelled Matt, Tai, and Yolei."Now why are you so happy Yolei?" Tai asked in suspicion.

"Uh, well, i like just wanted to talk to some of the origonal Digidestned, that's all!" 

"Okay! We're ready to go then!" Bill informed. As they all walked to the gate.

{ In the Plane }

"Hey Bill, do you have any chips? I'm still hungry!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

From the author- Well, I'm trying to get more ides out of my head and I'm picking my brains for this fic and I'm going to have another chapter up soon!

ater chapters. There's also some adult themes and cussing in this fic, but nothing you've probobly neóT`› "pèŒ"hz—G"|` 


End file.
